Sentiments éternels
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Three of Diamonds: Ecrivez une fanfiction sur le goldren trio avec une relation friendship. Harry, Hermione et Ron. Tous les trois unis par une amitié indéfectible. Unis dans les épreuves, unis quoi qu'il arrive, ils sont inséparables.


**Défi "pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Three of Diamonds: BONUS: Ecrivez une fanfiction sur le goldren trio avec une relation friendship**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione. Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, ils formaient un trio. Presque malgré eux : après tout, c'était un Troll des montagnes particulièrement stupide qui avait scellé leur amitié.

Par la suite tout avait changé. Sans ce Troll, peut-être que leur amitié se serait étiolée. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas résisté aux épreuves du temps ou de la vie.

Mais dans ces toilettes, face à la créature, ils avaient lié leurs vies. Ils avaient découverts tous les trois qu'ils étaient plus forts ensemble. Harry l'initiative, Ron la force et Hermione l'intelligence.  
Séparément ils étaient amenés à devenir de bons sorciers. Ensemble, ils seraient exceptionnels. La Magie coulait dans leurs veines. Leurs magies s'étaient entremêlées et avait contribué à forger leur lien - amitié, amour. Ils s'aimaient avec la pureté de leurs cœurs d'enfants.

Alors âgés de onze ans, ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble, et avaient vaincu le monstre.  
David contre Goliath, et Goliath mordait toujours la poussière...  
Quand Hermione s'était avancée pour mentir sur la raison de leur présence, le lien s'était encore plus affirmé. Elle aurait pu se taire, laisser les deux garçons se débrouiller. Mais elle avait pris les choses en main avec une assurance et un aplomb qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Tous les trois, ils avaient vaincu un Troll des Montagnes et avaient fait face à tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Ils étaient invincibles, même si face au regard noir du maître des Potions ils se sentaient encore tout petits et ignorants.

Par la suite, ils ne devaient jamais rester bien loin les uns des autres.

Comme dans toutes les relations, ils se disputeraient. Beaucoup. Fort.  
Des paroles malheureuses seraient prononcées tôt ou tard.

Hermione tempêterait à propos de la paresse ou de l'inconscience de ses amis. Elle leur hurlerait dessus quand ils leur attirerait des ennuis, de crainte qu'ils ne soient renvoyés de Poudlard.  
Elle refuserait de les laisser copier ses devoirs, mais au final, elle laisserait traîner - elle si méticuleuse - ses parchemins sur leur table pour les aider. Eux ne seraient pas dupes, mais ne diraient rien. Ni merci, ni réflexion. Ils feraient le serment -sincère - d'être plus assidus, puis essaierai de se débrouiller avant de prendre la page soigneusement calligraphiée de leur amie d'un air coupable.

Hermione les obligerait à réviser des après-midi entiers, alors que le soleil brillait et que leur balai les appelait littéralement. Mais ils soupireraient en se regardant et suivraient la jeune femme à la bibliothèque. Parce qu'Hermione était comme ça. Elle s'inquiétait toujours des examens, fussent ils la semaine suivante ou l'année suivante. Ils porteraient les tonnes de livres qu'elle trimbalait partout en l'écoutant parler des cours - ou de ses théories concernant le retour de Voldemort.

Hermione hurlerait souvent - et fort - après Ron, parce qu'il se montrerait obtus ou maladroit. Elle se vexerait toujours plus quand il s'agirait de Ron. Harry serait comme un frère pour elle, et elle adorerait le materner. Elle excuserait toujours Harry, mais elle ne laisserait jamais Ron oublier une seule de ses erreurs.  
Malgré tout, elle serait la première à aider le rouquin. Elle s'inquiéterait pour lui. Parfois, elle ferait semblant d'avoir l'air agacé, alors qu'au final, elle serait juste inquiète.  
Sans le savoir, la jeune fille mimerait les comportements de Molly Weasley. Elle avait toujours admiré secrètement cette femme forte et volontaire, capable de mener à la baguette tout son petit monde - que ce soit ses fils turbulents ou les hommes qu'elle prenait sous son aile. Plus tard, son admiration serait scellée quand elle verrait la matriarche réduire le professeur Rogue au silence d'un seul regard...

Hermione savait déjà qu'un jour ses sentiments changeraient. Elle aimerait toujours autant les deux garçons de sa vie, mais elle pressentait qu'elle ne les aimerait pas de la même manière. C'était une certitude un peu confuse, un peu comme lorsqu'elle savait qu'eux trois ne se quitteraient pas de sitôt.

La jeune femme, beaucoup plus perspicace que les deux garçons, commencerait à comprendre leur relation bien plus tard. Un jour, il y aurait un bal à l'occasion de Noël. Et elle découvrirait que la jalousie d'un jeune homme pourrait bien finalement être la plus douce des vengeances.

Hermione vivrait son amitié avec les deux garçons de la même façon qu'elle avait agi face à la trappe mystérieuse gardée par Touffu dans ce couloir interdit au beau milieu de Poudlard : en sautant avec confiance dans l'inconnu...

Ron serait la caricature du bon ami un peu idiot. Son large sourire, sa décontraction apparente, ses paroles parfois maladroite, tout contribuerait à lui donner ce rôle. Loin de s'en vexer, le jeune homme s'en accommoderait avec le sourire.  
Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intelligence d'Hermione, parce que la jeune femme était brillante et même au delà. Il n'avait pas le même courage qu'Harry, celui qui oubliait ses peurs pour se jeter dans la bataille sans réfléchir.  
Mais Ron serait un stratège redoutable. Ses victoires systématiques aux échecs auraient du attirer l'attention sur ses dons. Mais son air enjoué et sa bonhomie naturelle faisait oublier à ses interlocuteurs qu'il était bien plus que l'ami d'Harry.  
Il ferait de cette image de gentil idiot une force, il jouerait de la situation, et en profiterait sans vergogne.  
Ses amis ne diraient jamais rien. Mais eux ne seraient jamais dupes. Et pour lui c'était le plus important.  
Hermione ou Harry ne remettraient jamais en cause ses idées. Ils auraient toujours confiance en lui. Et qu'importe qu'on le méprise un peu, le plus important serait toujours ses amis.

Ron savait qu'il avait un énorme défaut - même si Hermione ajouterait souvent par la suite que sa gourmandise en était un aussi. Il avait un cruel manque de confiance en lui. Qu'il soit le plus jeune garçon de la fratrie Weasley ne l'aidait pas, bien au contraire.

Ron ne nierait jamais ses faiblesses. Il avait toujours eu une propension certaine à la jalousie. Il essaierait de ne pas y penser dans le futur, mais ça le conduirait parfois à agir avant de réfléchir.  
Le comble pour un joueur d'échec aussi doué.

Il tournerait le dos à ses amis sous le coup de la colère, parfois. Il refuserait de les écouter, s'entêterait, s'éloignerait.  
Mais sa colère retomberait, petit à petit, comme toujours.  
Il lutterait contre sa honte d'avoir encore agi sous le coup des émotions, puis reviendrait tête basse, vers ceux qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter.  
Harry lui sourirait, Hermione mettrait les mains sur les hanches en lui faisant la leçon. Peut-être même qu'elle le frapperait d'une gifle magistrale avant de le serrer dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.  
Mais il saurait que malgré le pardon inconditionnel, il vivrait toujours avec la honte d'avoir failli. Il aurait toujours cette blessure secrète, cette idée lancinante, qu'il les avait trahi. Mais il ne subirait jamais aucun reproches. Pas venant d'eux en tous cas.  
Pour ses amis, le plus important ne serait pas ses erreurs mais bel et bien le fait qu'il serait revenu à leurs côtés. Comme s'ils comprenaient mieux que lui son incertitude.  
Pourtant, il savait que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu rester loin d'eux. Le manque de leur présence se faisait rapidement sentir, lancinant, et il finirait quoi qu'il arrive par répondre à l'appel de leur magie.  
Un jour, il s'en ouvrirait à Hermione, un peu honteux. Elle rirait de ses craintes, le rassurerait doucement et lui promettrait de faire des recherches dans ses précieux livres. Alors il l'embrasserait, la prendrait dans ses bras, enfouirait son nez dans ses cheveux en bataille et se sentirait totalement à sa place. Et la jeune femme soupirerait légèrement en souriant, avant de répondre à son étreinte, sans lui dire qu'elle non plus ne pouvait pas se passer d'eux.

Harry se sentait chanceux. Il garderait toujours cet état d'esprit en regardant ses amis. Il avait trouvé deux personnes extraordinaires et ces deux là l'avaient suivi depuis leur rencontre sans se poser de questions.

Souvent, il ferait des cauchemars, même après la fin de la guerre. Chaque fois, sa plus grande peur se matérialisait : les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus étaient blessées ou mourantes par sa faute.

Souvent, il ouvrirait les yeux, haletant, un cri au bord des lèvres. Il se rendrait compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et il soufflerait doucement, étourdi par la vague de soulagement qui le parcourerait.  
Il se lèverait doucement, au milieu de la nuit, pour aller boire un verre d'eau et contemplerait les photos deux trois qui constelleraient les murs de toutes les maisons où il vivrait.

Harry se poserait souvent des questions sur l'avenir, sur ses choix, sur ses envies. Une fois le spectre de la guerre terrassé, il serait pétri d'incertitude sur ce qu'il devait faire de sa vie. Ses amis le soutiendraient en riant de ses doutes, lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier des autres, juste de ses envies. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qui resterait inébranlable : leur amitié.  
Harry savait qu'il pourrait douter de tout, jamais ils ne se sépareraient. Ron et Hermione seraient toujours son phare dans la nuit.

Harry ne se considérerait jamais comme un grand sorcier malgré les articles de la Gazette tous plus flatteurs les uns que les autres. Il répéterait toujours que sans ses amis, il n'aurait jamais réussi. Pourtant, leur rôle serait toujours minimisé ou oublié.  
Quand c'était le cas, il se mettrait en colère et le rire d'Hermione le ferait se sentir un peu honteux de son emportement puéril.

Hermione serait toujours sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Elle ne lui reprocherait jamais de débarquer à toute heure, du jour ou de la nuit, sur son lieu de travail ou chez elle.  
Elle stopperait juste ses activités, et l'écouterait en silence, tête légèrement penchée.  
Puis selon la situation, elle le rassurerait ou hausserait le ton, lui disant non pas ce qu'il voudrait entendre mais ce qu'il aurait besoin d'entendre.

Ron serait l'épaule compatissante qui l'écouterait se plaindre avant de lui tendre une bièraubeurre ou un verre de Whisky selon la situation. Il serait toujours d'accord avec lui, et ensemble ils referaient le monde.  
Ron serait celui qui lui dirait qu'il le suivrait, quelque soit sa décision. Il ne le remettrait jamais en cause. Il le regarderait juste de ses grands yeux bleus et lui sourirait.  
Ron serait celui qui l'emmènerait jouer au Quiddich pour se changer les idées. Il débarquerait chez lui, à n'importe quelle heure, une bouteille de Whisky ou un thermos de café à la main.  
Il le sortirait de son apathie quand il se sentirait mal.  
Il tournerait en dérision les angoisses d'Harry, le rassurant ainsi à sa manière.

Hermione serait la douceur, Ron serait son roc, son ancre.

Parfois, ils parleraient du futur. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils vivraient près les uns des autres. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils se verraient souvent. Il y aurait toujours une place dans leur vie pour les deux autres.

Ils s'imagineraient vieillir ensemble tous les trois, continuant à refaire le monde même quand ils seraient trop vieux pour vivre les aventures dont ils rêvaient. Ils se voyaient se retirer ensemble, tous les trois, pour attendre la fin de leur vie, entre les livres d'Hermione, les échecs de Ron et les rêveries d'Harry.  
Ils s'imaginaient les cheveux blancs, assis sur des fauteuils confortable, se rappeler de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours de leur vie. Ils raconteraient souvent la naissance de leur amitié autour d'un Troll, qui au fil des années deviendrait de plus en plus imposant et de plus en plus féroce. Ils raconteraient leur guerre, celle qu'ils avaient changé par leurs actions, et leurs batailles. Ils se souviendraient de tous leurs amis morts au combat, éternellement jeunes dans leurs souvenirs...  
Ils ne le diraient jamais à voix haute, mais il n'envisageraient jamais qu'un d'eux ne meure en laissant seuls les deux autres.

Ils avaient vécu tellement d'aventures, tellement de choses, ils avaient défait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en étant des enfants, que défier la mort serait probablement leur dernière aventure...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
